1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to floor care appliances and, more particularly, relates to nozzle adjustment in a vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although nozzles having a floating action relative to their carriage are generally old, these nozzles have not, normally, also had a nozzle adjustment feature so as to be capable of being more adequately presented to a varying series of differing carpet textures and thicknesses.
If such an adjustment arrangement were utilized, it, of course, should be easy to manipulate and by some manner stable even though the nozzle with which it was associated had relative motion with its carriage. Such an adjustment could be made fixed and also easily manipulated by the judicious use of shallow cam surfaces and an automatic indexing means which would maintain cam positioning even during floating of the nozzle.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an indexing means for a nozzle positioning means.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an automatically acting indexing means for a nozzle positioning means.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide an arresting means to hold a nozzle adjusting means, proper, in the position of adjustment.
It is an even further object of the invention to provide a flexible indexing means so as to compensate for relative float between the nozzle and its carriage.